


Last Words

by Seaofartisticwords



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/F, Genderbending, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Sadness, School, Shooting, Terrorism, fem! Characters, honestly why did i write this, im sorry, not really - Freeform, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofartisticwords/pseuds/Seaofartisticwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you have your soulmate's last words tattooed on the inside of your wrist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just a trigger warning for mentions of violence, blood, wounds, and shooting.

"Miss Hinata, would you mind telling us the answer?" Hinata bolted straight up in her seat, her orange ponytail swaying as she abruptly ended her motion.  
"I-I'm sorry?" Hinata whimpered, a couple snickers coming from her classmates. She stared wide eyed at the teacher in the front of the class, Kageyama giving her a side eye from beside her.  
"Miss Hinata, I will not-" The teacher stopped talking abruptly.  
 _Bang.  
Bang.  
Bang._  
A series of loud bangs, almost on par with gunshots, echoed through the silent school hallways. A series of panicked screams followed.  
"Sensei, what's going on?" One student asked, his voice shaky as a handful of noises echoed down the hallway.  
"Get down." The teacher said sternly. "All of you, down!" A couple of terrified squeaks made their way out of the mouths of the first years as they ducked under their desks. Hinata crawled under her desk and towards Kageyama's. The taller girl wrapped her arms around Hinata, promptly pulling her into a tight embrace.  
The teacher rushed to the door, locking it quickly. A new sound mixed into the endless gunshots and screams. Something like someone trying to smash the wooden door in.  
"What's that sound?" Hinata whimpered into Kageyama's hair. She took a deep breath in, breathing in her girlfriend's scent in an attempt to calm her nerves.  
"Sh." Kageyama shushed her, running a hand nervously through her bright orange hair.  
"Kageyama?" The older asked. Kageyama felt her stomach drop as she remembered the words that had been printed on her arm since birth.  
"No." She hissed as the door was smashed against again. "You aren't ending like this."  
"Kageyama?" Hinata's voice was full of concern.  
"Be quiet." Kageyama whispered, not aware as Hinata felt the same free falling feeling in her stomach as she recognised the words that she read daily. Neither girl noticed the hushed conversations around them.  
Hinata opened her mouth to say something, anything that could prompt different words from the younger of the two. But, before she could say anything, a loud crack resonated as the door split open. Her mouth froze open in shock and all she wanted was to be able to say something, anything.  
 _Bang_.  
Someone screamed. A girl in one corner of the classroom slumped over, her chest bleeding profusely.  
 _Bang_.  
Another gunshot rang out, and someone else joined in the screaming. Another body slumped foreword, never to make it past highschool to the brilliant dreams of the future. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata could see Tsukishima cradling the bloodstained body of Yamaguchi.  
 _Bang_.  
A brilliant amount of pain flared in Hinata's head as she let out a small gasp. She felt a warm, sticky liquid trickle down her forehead. Hinata reached a hand to her face gingerly, wiping some of the liquid off and pulling her hand back to observe it.  
 _Red_.  
Blood.  
Hinata felt her vision grow hazy as Kageyama shook her. She felt so weightless, so free like she did while playing volleyball.  
 _I love you_ , she thought. _I love you so much._  
Kageyama watched in horror as Hinata's blood stained the front of her uniform. As Hinata stopped breathing, slowly and then all at once. The girl watched as the only person whom she has ever loved, and who had ever loved her, died in her arms. She opened her mouth to tell Hinata to stop messing around, to tell her that it wasn't funny. To tell her to wake up.  
Yet, Kageyama cradled her girlfriend's body as a sob wracked her chest.   
_No, no, no, no, no!_  
Another gunshot filled the air. Followed by another, and another, and another.  
And another.  
Kageyama felt the sharp heat the followed the bullet piercing her chest. It felt strange, and unwelcome. The pain flared up immediately, black and red edging Kageyama's vision as she let out a small gasp of surprise. In her mind, she chastised herself for ever thinking that Hinata and she were going to make it out of this situation alive. It just wasn't possible.  
Kageyama felt her vision grow cloudy. She grasped Hinata's hand tightly as she slumped back. Her vision faded completely as she took her last, shuddering breath.

* * *

  
Sugawara wasn't sure what she was expecting. Of course, in a situation like the one they had been in, it was likely that the outcome would not be good. But, the mom friend stood outside the school, pacing back and forth as she waited for some good news.  
Part of it was shock. The blood matted in her silver hair served as a reminder of the horror she had just witnessed, watching the life drain out of Daichi in front of her. All she wanted, was for her team to be safe. They were a small family, and losing them would mean losing everything.  
A small amount of motion came from the front doors of the school, as police escorted another survivor out of the building.   
Nishinoya looked drained, which was an unusual emotion for the fiery girl. Her blonde streak was soaked with red, and her eyes looked full of tears. She was wrapped in a blanket, which she held tightly to her chest. Suga could see that she was almost soaked in blood.  
The setter ran up to the libero. "Noya, what happened to you?" Maybe it seemed like a dumb question. Of course Sugawara knew what had happened to her, but not exactly. She wanted to know if her friend was hurt or not, if anyone else from the team was still alive.  
"Th-this isn't my blood, don't worry." Was the response the shorter girl gave with an unconvincing smile. "I'm fine." Suga took Noya by surprise when she wrapped the smaller girl in a hug.  
"No, you aren't." Sugawara stated plainly. "Perhaps you are physically, but not mentally or emotionally. Come here." Nishinoya buried her face in Sugawara's shoulder, letting out a sniffle and a bombardment of tears.  
"I saw them all die, and then laid in there blood so he didn't kill me!" She wailed. "I could have helped them!"   
"No, you couldn't have." Suga rubbed her back in a soothing motion. She remembered watching Daichi seize up in pain as the bullet entered her body, and how she was grateful Daichi's body landed on top of herself to hide her from the murderer. "You kept yourself alive, be glad for that."  
"Where are the others?" Noya sniffled, looking around at the thin crowd of students and teachers. "Where's Daichi, and Tanaka, and Asahi?" Sugawara felt her chest seize up, feeling like a ton of bricks was landing on her with every breath.  
"I-I don't... Daichi is dead." The silver haired girl felt her eyes water up, but attempted to keep a strong front for Nishinoya. "And the others haven't come yet. F-for all we know, we could be the only ones."   
"We can't be!" Noya seemed insistent on the fact that her friends were still alive. That her family was still intact.  
"I'm sorry." Sugawara apologised, stroking Nishinoya's hair. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

  
A few hours later, the only remaining members of the Karasuno volleyball club stood together as they watched bodies upon bodies get pulled from the building. Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, and Tsukishima stood in a small huddle as they watched volunteers bring out another stretcher.   
It was a sight Sugawara could have never prepared herself to see.   
Hinata, her orange hair pulled into its signature, curly ponytail caked in blood, her face covered in it. A small hole in her forehead. Her face pulled in a grimace, eyes wide with fear and fascination. Almost as if she had been intrigued by the feeling of death, not fearful of it.  
A sob wracked Nishinoya's body. Asahi had to cover her eyes. Ennoshita started to cry. Tsukishima stood stoically, staring as the dead body of her teammate was dragged from the graveyard that used to be a school.  
"I saw her die." Kei remarked quietly. "I was holding Yamaguchi, after she had been shot, and I watched out of the corner of my eye as Hinata got shot." She grimaced. "And then, Kageyama..." Tsukishima stopped talking at the moment, watching as Kageyama got carried out as well.  
"At least, they died together." Sugawara remarked, thinking about how much happier she would have been had the whole team died instead of the handful that had.  
"Yeah." Nishinoya agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super tragic I'm so sorry


End file.
